If the armour fits
by Holmes and Watson
Summary: A Jane and Gunther Cinderella twist...  A ball is coming up and... Jane isn't invited? Really, people can't just go about deciding for themselves if Jane'll want to go or not!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Jane worried her lip as she glanced down thoughtfully as she sat on her bed. Her mother had just informed her of the large upcoming ball, but had promptly exclaimed with annoyance that Jane 'wouldn't be there anyway, so why was she telling her?' With that she'd gone to find her sixteen-year old sister, Kate and Princess Lavinia. Kate had been living with her aunt by the seaside for most of her life, as when she was younger she'd been quite ill and the doctor had ordered rest.

Her aunt was well known for her extremely good methods for training young ladies in etiquette and manners, and this was also the reason as to why hardly anyone had known or spoken of Kate in Kippernium Castle.

Kate had initially grown up with a strong will to follow her older sister into knighthood, but as she grew, she started to like the more girly aspects of life. It started with the large shopping trips with her friends, the clothes, the make-up and the want to go to any parties neighbouring families were throwing. Now, Kate was perfectly happy to be groomed into the next lady in waiting… Or snagging herself a nice, wealthy husband with honours and a knighthood… Or a kingdom.

Jane however, had always been perfectly clear in what she wanted; a knighthood, no distractions. That included missing out on balls, as she had to prove that she could be a knight; heart and soul, and not some weird hybrid of warrior and flouncy female. True, she'd missed the fun she'd had of dancing in the corner with her friends; as children weren't allowed to fully participate in balls. But she would have been expected to fully attend balls as an adult for at least three years by now, as she had just turned her nineteenth summer.

Now, nonetheless, everyone had gotten used to Jane not attending and simply assumed that she'd miss this one as well. But... this time Jane actually _did_ want to attend. She wanted to dress up and look nice and dance all night and flirt with handsome boys. Being a knight was great, she felt like her life had a _purpose_ and it wasn't to make someone else's life nicer. But every once and awhile she'd look at the village girls giggling together as they watched the strong farmer boys at the market and feel like she was missing out on something.

Usually she'd cheer herself up by saying 'at least Gunther has the same problems as me!' but that wasn't the case. More and more often the village girls would stop and giggle at Gunther too, as he went by to help the Merchant. Gunther had developed into the strong body of a twenty-one year old with a handsome face that the girls swooned over. Gone was the lanky, snivelling, greasy haired little boy and in its place was a tall, lean, charming man with an easy grin. He and Jane had out-grown their mean, petty rivalry and now had friendly banter. Of course their arguments frequently got heated, which was not unusual for them, but they still managed to be good friends.

Gunther was a now a member of Jane's group of friends, having been 'sworn in' at about sixteen, when he had to do a dare to be accepted. In this case it was to wake the Wizard in the middle of the night.

The Wizard was notoriously grumpy if awoken and it had ended up with Gunther being bald for about a month and a constant stream of 'baldy' jokes that continued long after his hair had grown back.

Jane sighed and looked out her window at Dragon snoring on the castle wall. If she even went, what would she wear? What would she say to everyone's shocked faces? 'What? I suddenly decided after 7 to 8 years of absolutely refusing to go to a ball that I decided to go _now_?'

It had nothing, whatsoever, that she wanted to surprise a certain someone with her (maybe) good looks (if a dress couldn't do that, Jane was starting to think that nothing could). It had nothing to do with the fact that, now, suddenly she wanted someone to notice that she just wasn't a knight in training, but a girl. And as such, allowed to dress-up and 'wow' everyone. It also had nothing to do with the fact that she wanted to dance with someone, have them whisper her praises all night long and find out that that someone was a someone to love (because what was the use of a life, if you couldn't share it?).

And it had nothing to do with the fact that those handsome farmer boys would talk with her as if she was one of the guys and not show a tiny bit of interest in her romantically.

Jane was now faced with a dilemma; either, not go to the ball and satisfy everyone's accepted view of her (a lady knight, crusading for the rights of her land and country, a beacon of hope for all other females!) as it was this image that Jane _wanted_, what she had wanted to build up for herself, she had fought so long for that image! or, go to the ball and listen to everyone's whispers of surprise and amusement that she'd finally attended and maybe enjoy herself, but even more possibly, never able to live down that moment of weakness?

Jane whirled around and sprinted out her door and down the steps. She had to find Smithy and Jester, _now!_ They would know what to do and not spread it like dragonfire all over the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note - Thank you everyone for your kind words! Just so everyone knows, this story is dedicated to Vintagepop, as I wouldn't have put this up otherwise! ^.^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

"I will win." Jester said solemnly and Smithy laughed humourlessly.

"I don't think so, you don't have the strength to pull off any manoeuvres."

"Ah, but I have the cunning!"

"Cunning is useless without the strength to back it up."

"And strength is useless without a strategy."

"Which is why I, with my strength and plan, will win this."

"Put your foot where your mouth is and make your move!" Jester said challengingly.

Smithy glared at him and moved.

"Checkmate."

Jester's mouth dropped open. "Wha-! When did that happen?"

Smithy smiled smugly, "I told you 'strength in numbers.' While you were busy watching all of my players, I got rid of yours and lined it up for a perfect attack."

Jester groaned and flopped back on his chair, "Bested by a blacksmith! I hope word doesn't get round or I'll lose my spot as 'Most Cunning in the Castle'!"

"Jester, you've never held that title, _everyone_ beats you in chess, even Princess Lavinia."

"Uh…Jester? Smithy?"

"Ah, the noble Jane! And to what do we owe the honour of your presence today?" Jester said dramatically, jumping up from his seat and sweeping a bow in her direction.

"Hey Jane." Smithy said kindly.

"Uh…Yes…Well…" Jane stuttered, blushing uncommonly.

"Why Jane… What's wrong?" Jester asked, all humour aside (well, mostly) as he took in the rarely seen shy side of his friend.

Jane glanced around quickly before she grabbed their arms hurriedly and dragged them deeper into Smithy's forge.

"Promise not to tell?" she asked anxiously, once they were in the forge's dark depths.

Jester and Smithy looked at each other briefly, confused and worried, before turning to Jane and saying together, "We promise."

Jane gulped and sighed, blushing red, "I – I want to – to…"

"…To?" encouraged Smithy as Jester started to hop from one foot to the other in excitement.

"To…Oh! Fine! I want to go to the ball!"

Smithy nodded thoughtfully and Jester just looked at Jane with a large smile on his face.

"It hasn't sunk in yet has it?" Jane asked Smithy, indicating Jester; who was staring off into space, a large smile still on his face.

Smithy shook his head, "Nope."

Jester started laughing, "Oh, I'm sorry Jane, I just drifted off! I could've sworn that you said that you wanted to go to that upcoming ball!"

Jane raised her eyebrows and looked at Jester with her large green eyes swimming with despair.

Jester swallowed, "Oh, you did,' he set his face firmly, 'Rightio, then you shall go!"

Jane sighed, "It's more than that Jester."

Smithy smiled sympathetically, "I see… You want to go after all these years of saying that you'd never go to a ball in a dress because Knights don't do that. And if you go, you can't take back what you've been saying and your mother will force you to do other things that as a Knight, you really can't. But because you cracked and went to a ball, she'll think that she can crack you on everything else and interfere with your life, as well as voiding your contract as a Knight." Jester just stared at him in awe.

Jane nodded miserably, "And I really can't do that now, especially as Gunther has had to go on some secret mission or other at the moment. I know that on the night Sir Ivan and Sir Theodore will be on the rounds, leaving me free for the ball, but…" she groaned.

Jester tapped his finger on his chin, "…Maybe…It could work…' he muttered, 'The Ball's a Masque isn't it?" he asked suddenly.

Jane nodded, "Yeah, but people will still know its me, because I'll be in the castle and not in my room!"

Jester grinned, "Well, how about, on the day before, you go out with Dragon, saying you have to do…some Knight-y thing or other, that'll last all night, like camping, but secretly fly back in a dress and mask and go to the ball. Then! Before dawn, you fly back to your campsite, pack up and come back home, minus the dress and mask!"

"Jester…That's brilliant…" Smithy said disbelievingly to a preening Jester.

Jane rushed to him and gave him a back-breaking hug, "Jester, you are a genius!"

He grinned smugly, "It's a gift."

Jane started to pace the floor, "Well, on that night a certain astrological event takes place, Aphrodite and Ares will be at their pinnacle and will eclipse each other, I could say that I want to chart the momentous occasion!"

Jester clapped his hands and Smithy grinned, "That's great Jane! And you could always give me the dress and the mask to put in the forge, so you don't have to pack it and take it with you. That way, when you come, you put it on in here. Then, before you go, you can take it off and leave it here!"

Jane smiled happily, "Thank you Smithy!' she frowned in thought, 'The actual eclipsing happens a couple of hours after the Moon's pinnacle, so I'll have to leave at about that time."

Jester frowned, "Why?"

Smithy raised his eyebrow at Jester, "Because, (I'm guessing here, he said stoically) but it might have to do with the fact that Jane'll actually want to chart it as proof that she was there and that she'll have to do it a fair way away from the castle to warrant camping."

"Oh. True."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The castle was bustling with activity, Pepper called out to her husband over the noise to bring in more vegetables and Jane rummaged around the kitchen.

"Honestly Jane! What are you looking for?"

Jane's large bundle of red hair popped up from behind a counter, where she had been going through the breads.

"I'm going to be gone for a week, Pepper! I can't keep coming into your kitchen whenever I'm hungry while I'm out!"

Pepper put her hands on her hips and glared at her, "I know that Jane, but I've already packed you a _months_ supply of food and you're going around eating us out of castle and home!"

Jane grinned sheepishly, "Well… I just finished training…" she trailed off as she bit into a small bun.

"Training! Jane you're worse than Dragon and Gunther combined!"

She shrugged, "Eh, I'm a growing girl."

"Jane that's not an excuse!"

"Fine, _you're_ a growing girl!" She said triumphantly, pointing to Pepper's slowly swelling stomach.

"Jane, you're acting so out of sorts this week! Is it because Gunther isn't here?"

"Pepper, Gunther's been gone for… wow, nearly two years now!"

"Which explains why you're so out of sorts!"

Jane snuck a couple of buns into her tunic when a pregnant Pepper turned to stir the stew in the pot, "Oh yeah, how so?"

"Because Gunther'll be at the ball too! How exciting!" Pepper said with glee, clapping her hands. A blushing Rake, (who conveniently enough, was also her husband) came up behind her, his arms full of vegetables. "It's true. I hear he's bringing young Prince Cuthbert with him too."

"I still can't believe Jester insists I have to say 'secret mission' whenever I'm referring to him training Prince Cuthbert."

"I think it's just because he can't believe anyone would willingly do that."

"True that."

"Anyway Jane, just because your sweetheart - "

"Finish that sentence, Pepper, and I don't care how good your cooking is, but I'll never speak to you again."

Rake nodded empathetically, "It's true Pepper, when ever you put 'Jane' 'Gunther' and 'sweetheart' into the same sentence, something bad happens. Usually a duel."

"Remember that time when everyone thought that we were courting? According to Rake, you said it then."

"Yes, well…"

"And that time when we all thought Gunther had seriously offended Jane and she avoided us for a whole week? You happened to mention it within their earshot that time and they got so embarrassed they couldn't train. That ended in a duel too."

"Okay, fine! I won't mention it again! But if those two ever marry I get bragging rights!"  
>"By all means, go ahead! (It's not like that'll happen anyway…)" Jane agreed contently.<p>

"So, Jane! As I was saying! It's too bad you'll have to skip this ball too, because Gunther'll be there and you won't be able to catch up!"

"Pepper, Jane never goes to those sorts of things anyway. Too much dressing up."

"All girls like dressing up!"

"Except Jane."

"…Yes. Except Jane." Pepper sighed after a moment and an awkward silence filled the room.

Jane swallowed her bun guiltily and also indignantly. How would they know whether or not she'd like to dress up? No one ever asked, they only assumed! Though, they were right… Dressing up is such a hassle… And wearing make-up just made her look gaudy…

"Well, I'm leaving at midday! I've just gotta finish packing, then I'll be out of your hair for a whole, blissful week!" Jane stretched, rose from her acquired chair, snagged another piece of bread (and received a whack on the behind from Pepper because of it) and cheerily went out the door, waving.

Jane heaved a sigh and sagged against the closed door. She glanced up when she heard Jester whistling.

"Jester, did you get the dress?"

He beamed at her, "Yup, piece of juggling! Hey! That's good! Piece of juggling… Do you think it'll catch on?"

"Uh… Maybe within the Gipsies?"

"Good idea! Piece of juggling, piece of juggli - " Jester walked off, mumbling to himself.

Jane smiled and shook her head before heading to the forge.

"Hey Smithy!"

"Ah, hello Jane."

"Did Jester give you my Grandmother's dress?"

Smithy nodded excitedly, "Yes, and she's a beauty! I can't believe they ever went out of style!"

Jane laughed, "Yeah, when I was little…' she blushed, 'Um… when I was little, I always dreamed of going to a ball in my Grandmother's dress…" she continued softly.

Smithy smiled at her kindly, "That's a wonderful, entirely appropriate and _possible_ dream Jane. And since you were able to garner your impossible dream, then the possible dream should be a piece of smithing!"

Jane looked at him oddly, "That's the second time… Never mind."

"Oh, and Jane! Luckily it's a masque, so I've made you a metal mask from all my left overs of smithing!"

Jane grinned uncertainly, "Uh… thanks Smithy…"

He grinned, "No problem! I enjoyed making it!"

The sun reached its pinnacle and Jane finished saddling her horse. Dragon lay on the castle ramparts moaning about having to stay behind.

"Dragon! You'll see me tomorrow night, stop complaining!"

He peered down and blew a smoke ring at her, "Jane, do you really want to go to this ball?"

She blushed, "Well, I have to go to them once I get knighted, otherwise it might start a war… you know? So, I might as well go to one now, unknown and not needed to stop a political crisis. Then, I might actually have fun!"

Dragon sighed, "Short-lives. I really don't understand 'em. I'm gonna go watch the cows. Now those guys have it made!" He chuckled and abruptly took off, mooing to himself.

Jane laughed and tightened the last buckle. Absentmindedly, Jane patted the horse's nose and left to say one last good-bye to Pepper.

"Careful not to drop that!" Pepper ordered the kitchen staff around her own small kingdom as she rested.

Jane grinned, "Hey Pepper! How's it going?"

Pepper started and then turned excitedly, "Jane!' she struggled to her feet clutching her pregnant stomach, 'I'm so glad you've come to say good-bye to me!"

"Eh? Why wouldn't I?"

Pepper broke down in tears and clutched the front of a startled Jane's tunic.

"Pepper?"

"I thought I'd said something wrong and made you hate me!"

Jane looked up and met the eyes of a couple of nervous staff; apparently being under the command of a pregnant chef is rather… daunting.

"You could never do that Pepper!"

Pepper stopped crying and beamed at her. She clapped her hands excitedly, "Oh that's wonderful Jane!"

Jane's head reeled and judging from the rattled kitchen staff, theirs did too.

"Pepper, will you be all right…?"

"Of course, it'll be a piece of cake!"

Jane nodded dysfunctional and muttered under her breath, "What is with everyone today…?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note - Hehe, I had a bit of a break so I was able to write the next installment up! I hope it's enjoyable!**

* * *

><p>Chapter four.<p>

In a field filled with tall, dry grass, under two shady saplings, a small tent was slung close to the ground. A brown horse, fondly named Sugar, peacefully chewed the straw-like grass. Set out on a wooden crate within the field, barely seen because of the height of the grass, sets of parchments and brass instruments laid quietly beside a hidden sleeping woman with bright red hair, lazily dozing in the warmth of the sun, waiting for night to come… and the excitement it would bring.

"So have you got it Dragon? Fly North til…"

"Yes, yes, til I'm between the cave's North-Western mouth and Mount Baldy's false peak."

Smithy raised an eyebrow and smiled wirily, "Just checking Dragon. Make sure you fly as fast as you can, the ball'll be starting soon and Jane needs to blend in with the guests going in."

"Okay, okay, Goodbye now Leather Legs! And hide Jingle Boy's hat when you see him next!"

"And why would I do that, Dragon?"

"His jingling is scaring the cows! Whenever I go to see them, they're so scared of his noise!"

"I don't think it's his jingling that's scaring them Dragon…"

"No, no, they're so scared of him, right? That they can hear him when they're in the fields and he's still in the castle! If he stopped his silly jingling, then the cow's'll stop being scared, see? Simple!"

"I'm not sure…"

"Later!" He cut off, and with that Dragon hefted his great bulk and practically pounced into the sky.

"Yeah, Bye Dragon…"

It was just falling on dusk when Dragon returned with… no one on his back.

"Dragon? Where's Jane?" Smithy asked, looking around as he wiped his hands on a rag.

Jester came running out of the forge, "Jane? Jane? Dragon, did you eat Jane?"

Jester wagged a finger at Dragon who looked at him with contempt.

"I did no such thing! And stop waving that around, I'll bite it off if it comes too close!" and chuckled when Jester squeaked.

"So, Dragon, Jane is…?"

"Ah, well, you see, we saw all these people coming and realised that they would see Jane coming on my back, so she, ah, hopped off and is going to sneak in over the walls." Dragon scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and threw them a flippant grin.

"Over the walls? Dragon, are you serious?"

"Deadly." Came a new, amused voice from behind them.

"Jane!" the two boys turned around and smiled, Jane stood confidently behind them, her hand naturally resting on the handle of her sword.

"Whew! I'm glad you're back! Otherwise it'd have to be me in that dress!"

"But Jester… I'm doing this for the fun of it… It doesn't really matter if I'm there or not."

"Oh yeah… I'm gonna have to do that _after_ you become a knight!"

"Sure Jester."

Smithy rolled his eyes, "Come on Jane, this way." And he led the young squire into the darkness of his forge to change into her Grandmother's formal dress.

"I'll stand guard out here!" Jester called out after them. When he heard no reply he turned around nervously and rocked back and forth on his heels.

The sun was setting and Jester and Smithy idly listened to the lively chatter of the nobles already in the hall and those still arriving.

"Are you done yet Jane?" Jester asked impatiently.

"Uh…yeah?" Jane answered nervously.

Jester and Smithy turned around and smiled brilliantly.

"You look wonderful Jane." Smithy smiled

"Absolutely breathtaking, My lady." Jester teased with a bow.

"Ohh… You scrub up good Jane." Dragon suddenly commented, his head popping up over the turrets.

Jane blushed, a rare occasion for the squire, "You think so? It feels weird to be in a dress again… but a bit exciting too! Not so much the way the fabric is different from the normal cut, but the connotations and memories behind it."

The three boys stared at her.

"Riiiiiiggggghhhtttttt… I have no idea what you just said Jane, but I'm sure it was interesting." Dragon drawled.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Men."

Jester snorted and Dragon poked back, "Women."

The two bickered as Jester rooted for both of them and encouraged the fight, constantly switching to the winning side, until someone cleared his throat from behind them.

"Yes Smithy?" Jane asked, glaring at Dragon and Jester gave a start of surprise.

"When did you get there, Smithy?" he asked, confused, looking between the place where he had last seen Smithy and the place Smithy was now.

Smithy held up what he had went into his forge for.

"Your mask, My Lady."

From what had been 'scraps of metal' he just had 'hanging around' was forged an exquisitely detailed small polished brass and silver half mask.

"Oh… thank you so much Smithy!" Jane breathed and Smithy grinned.

"Anything to help you with this quest Jane. I have to say, this has been the most thrilling one of your exploits so far."

Dragon agreed, "By far, Jane. This definitely beats that time we had to go fight those coward bandits. Took one look at you and they went running! No fun at all, those guys were."

"I think so too, Jane. All this sneaking around, getting forged invitations…"

"What? You _forged_ the invitation Jester?" Jane asked, appalled.

"No! No, I didn't. Prince Cuthburt gave it to me when I asked this morning."

"Really?' Smithy asked, 'Prince Cuthburt, _Prince Cuthburt_, gave you an invitation? That spoiled, bratty little boy? Wow, Gunther's done a good job."

Jester blushed, "Well, when I say _gave,_ he thought the only reason I was asking was because more fools would be coming and not just me…"

"Okay, Gunther needs to work more on that." Smithy said deadpan as Dragon hooted in laughter.

"So, Prince Cuthburt thinks that I'm going to be a _fool_? Well, I might as well be if anyone discovers me!" Jane heaved a great sigh, annoyed and frowning.

"Don't worry Jane. Prince Cuthburt's probably forgotten already!"

"Yes, knowing him." Dragon agreed.

It was dusk now and the ball as in full swing, "Okay Jane, if you don't want to make a big entrance, do it just after they've introduced that visiting bachelor royal. The ladies'll be flocking to him and the blokes'll be trying to get the ladies back, so you'll be able to slip in unannounced." Jester advised; his face scrunched up as he recounted various other times that had happened.

Jane nodded, "Okay Jester, after you." And after waving quietly to Smithy and an enthusiastic Dragon, followed Jester to the Ball's entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

Jester came sneaking back as Jane skulked in the shadows of the palace's giant pillars. "Okay, I just heard them announce the visiting royal, I didn't catch the name, some high and mighty something… But everyone'll be buzzing around him for a bit, so you can slip in there unnoticed right about now!" Jester exclaimed, the excitement making him almost vibrate in eagerness.

Jane grinned and slipped her mask on, "Thanks Jester."

Jester silently squealed and clapped his hands quietly, bouncing up and down, "Good luck, Jane!"

* * *

><p>Jane cautiously crept into the brightly lit ballroom. Jester was right; down near the other end most of the people had congregated around an unseen source. Now with a spring in her step Jane advanced more confidently, 'Now what to do first? Dance with Princess Lavinia - ? Wait… Princess has already grown out of that… Giggle in the corner with Pepper? - No, she's restricted to the kitchens now… Help Jester prepare his jokes…? No, then everyone would know it was her…'<p>

Jane started to frown, 'What was I thinking? That a ball would be fun without everyone I know? Now that I think about it… The only memories I have of balls are as a kid, dancing and giggling with my friends. Now I'm an adult and I have to do… conversations with my hands and eyes that may or may not spell a political war.'

Feeling defeated, Jane wandered out onto a nearby balcony. 'I'll stay till the moon reaches…' here Jane squinted and picked a low object, '…that tree's top branches. Then I'll leave. Ugh, I can't believe I thought this would work! Poor Jester and Smithy… they went through so much trouble…"

Jane looked up at the stars littering the sky and out loud she stated, "That's where I really belong. In that field, charting the stars, not here, pretending to be one."

"…Jane?"

"Dungballs!" Jane cursed as she turned around, flushing. Behind her was a familiar figure in a feathery blue mask with long, shiny black hair…

"Gunther!"

Gunther found himself attacked by the tall redhead and he laughed, "It's good to see you too Jane!"

Jane jumped back and grinned cheekily at him, "Did Prince Cuthburt drag you to this event?"

Gunther raised an eyebrow, "I could ask you the same thing Jane, who dragged you here? I see that Lady in Waiting Mother of yours finally got you into a dress and to a ball! Although, I got told that you were charting the meeting of Ares and Aphrodite tonight…?"

Jane laughed lightly, "That's my cover story, I just wanted to go to a ball and be anonymous before having to attend one as a knight and having a whole heap of politics rely on me! Although… I have to say… this definitely isn't what I thought would happen… I had a romantic vision that it would be like what I remember as a child… I kinda forgot that things change…"

"Increasingly so. I'm here to find a bride."

Jane blushed lightly and embarrassedly looked away unnoticeably before turning back, smiling self-consciously at him, "Well, you'll have a lot of competition with that visiting Prince, all the girls want him."

Gunther sighed and rested against the rail, his elbows resting on top, "Ugh, I know! They're all after him!' he grinned slyly at Jane, 'so, that's why you came, eh?"

"Maggot! As if! I don't want an oppressive husband that makes me into a doll for political services! I want to be a conscious puppet for political services." Jane said flippantly.

"So that means… what?"

"I will marry someone once I'm knighted and a Thane in my own right. Once I'm a commander of an army and no one can interfere with what I do, _then_ I'll marry." Jane said confidently.

Gunther laughed, "I'd expect nothing less of you, Jane!"

"What about you Gunther? Why are you marrying?"

Gunther rolled his eyes, "My Dad. He wants a good political marriage from me that he can get a lot of money and political power from."

Jane sighed, "Typical, its all about politics now, isn't it?"

Gunther was about to say something when he was interrupted by a couple of voices heading for the balcony, "But Princess - "

Wide eyed, Jane and Gunther glanced at each other; even masked, their characteristic hair would give them both away at close range. Jane grabbed Gunther's hand and dragged him into a little curtained enclove. The two stood, squished between each other and the wall, breathing as shallowly as they could, as they listened to the Princess Lavinia and her Lady in Waiting; Jane's sister, talk.

"Kate, I have to marry him! He is so absolutely _right_ for me!"

"But I'm closer in age! And he's _so_ good looking!"

Gunther silently sniggered and Jane glared up at him, daring him to continue.

"Kate, you can just marry Cuthburt! He's the same age as you!"

Kate thought about it for a moment, "You're right…"

Jane and Gunther waited until they heard the two girl's footsteps go away before they pushed themselves out from behind the curtained space and away from each other, trying to contain their giggles.

"I can't believe she's your sister!"

"I know! Me Neither! She used to want to be a knight too! Of all things!" Jane scoffed and Gunther laughed even harder.

"I'm glad I'm not the prince! He has to deal with all the girls acting that way!" Jane exclaimed.

"If I were the Prin - " Gunther was interrupted when a familiar head popped through the balcony door.

"There you are Jane! Oh, hey Gunther! Just so you two know, they're doing a waltz soon, so if you want to blend in, DANCE!" Jester said cheerfully before retreating and going to inspect all the other balconies.

Jane and Gunther looked awkwardly at each other until Gunther cleared his throat.

"So, uh, Fair-Lady-Just-For-This-Evening, would you care to dance?" Gunther asked audaciously, and just like that the tension that had came with Jester left.

"Why, thank you, Never-Kind-Sir."

"Cheeky."

"Whimp."

The two cheerfully argued out onto the dance floor, where the made it just in time for the next dance.

Half way through their comfortingly silent dance, Jane asked, "Is that the Prince?"

Gunther twirled her around and had a quick look, "Yes, I believe that is the man who calls himself the Prince of Arc."

"Huh, he kinda looks like Rake."

Gunther had another look at the tall gangly prince and burst out laughing, before nervously looking around at all the disapproving glares. He glared at the silently giggling female squire, "Thank you very much Jane."

Once they had finished three songs on the dance floor, Jane gracefully quit and they wandered towards the balcony again, chatting amicably. It wasn't until Jane had suddenly gotten several offers of a dance from the gentlemen and Gunther was getting several _looks_ from the surround female population that meant they wanted to be introduced to him and introduced _fast,_ that Jane realised how late it was.

"I'm so sorry Gunther, I have to go! The meeting happens soon. Will you and Prince Cunthburt be staying at the castle until I come back from the charting?" Jane whispered to him quietly.

Gunther looked startled, "Aren't you coming tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, the ball continues tomorrow too."

"Oh, I'll organise it with Jester and Smithy again, that is if they are willing to put up with this again!"

* * *

><p>Jane managed to sneak out unnoticed, thanks to Jester's impromptu performance at the other end of the hall and as she glanced back, smirked when she saw a sight she thought she never would: Gunther's comically scared face when he found himself surrounded by the women who had been warded off by Jane's presence all evening. Perhaps Gunther finding a bride would be easier then he thought it would? Jane wondered to herself what this tickling, sinking feeling that squeezed her gut was…<p>

Jane hurried around the well known castle grounds, "Honestly, how can Dragon possibly be able to hide his huge hide in this hollow?"

She soon found him with his head near the door of the kitchens, talking animatedly with Pepper.

Jane lightly tapped him on the tail and he squarked.

"Oh, it's Ja- just on my bedtime!' here Dragon gave an entirely unneeded and unnatural yawn, 'Well, see you later Pepper!"

"Okay! Good night Pumpkin!"

Dragon lumbered off with Jane hidden in his shadows.

"Pumpkin? Honestly, do I look like a pumpkin to you?" Dragon asked Jane indignantly. Jane looked at his large, round belly, topped off with a stalk like head, tail and long limbs.

"Yes."

"But I'm green! And pumpkins are always orange!"

"No they're not. Rake has got green pumpkins growing in his patch."

"…That's just unnatural. Pumpkins are always orange."

"Well, Lizard lips, it's either Pumpkin or Celery. Which would you prefer?"

"Celery! At least then the colour's right and it goes with my slender physique."

"Alright, off we go Pumpkin!"

"-Jane!"

And as the clock finished striking twelve Jane was riding off into the night, without her magnificent clothes, on top of the flying Pumpkin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note - Hmmm... I'm not sure how this chapter will go down, I tried to show that Jane is respected and that Gunther has changed, even though I had stated that in earlier chapters... not sure if this has gone out right... Well, only time can tell!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six.<p>

Jane had forgotten all about having to attend the ball again the next night. She had stayed up all night after leaving the ball, charting the glittering spaces that the stars in the night sky occupied, only crawling into her low slung, open aired tent and collapsing onto her pallet when the sun's rays had kissed the horizon. It was now midday and Jane lay under her tent, all sheets kicked off, dozing lightly as outside the heat swealed, crickets sang and the grass rippled under the cooling affect of the breeze.

It wasn't until an uninvited shadow fell over Jane's closed eyes, interrupting the usual pattern of light that she finally awoke.

"Hey Jane!' Jester called cheerfully from the back of his horse, 'Hot day, isn't it?"

Jane crawled out, grumbling and stood beside the smiling man seated high above her, annoyed as she brushed off her slightly crumpled clothing briskly, having not bothered to change into a night gown once she had finished charting the other night.

"I must say though, I think I might have a chance of being a knight if you only have to ride a horse! This is my first time going long distance and I haven't fallen yet!"

This was replied with a swift shove and Jester soon found himself on the ground, eating grass with his horse. "I see. Not much sleep last night, I gather?"

Jane glared at him and yawned, "I went to bed at the sun's coming. It's now at it's pinnacle. There wasn't much time between that."

Jester smiled guiltily, "Sorry Jane, but Smithy and I were wondering if you wanted to come again tonight. I know Dragon wants you too, at least I assume so, he's down at the beach with Gunther, so he might not be feeling too bad."

Jane stilled from gathering food from her crate and raised an eyebrow at Jester, "Doing what?"

"The usual: Dung jokes, Who can scare the most fishermen, Joy flights, melt the sand and make something funny with it, - "

"Melt the sand?"

"Yeah, that way when you make something funny with it, it stays!"

"Oh, dear Lord."

"Anyway, you up for it? I have an absolutely wonderful dress you could wear!"

Jane stared at him, "Why do you have a dress?"

Jester blushed heavily, stuttered, waved his hands around in a big 'No' fashion as he finally managed to stammer out, "It's not _mine,_ it's my Nona's! She left it in one of the trunks here! I came across it by chance!"

Jane laughed and shrugged, "Sure, if it'll fit. Otherwise, I'll just go with what I wore last night."

"NO! Oh, no, no, no, no, no! NEVER, wear the same outfit twice to a ball, NEVER! Do you hear me Jane? NEV – ERRRR!"

"Okay, okay, Jester, I believe you!"

Jester smiled winningly, "Okay. I'll go now. People will get suspicious if they don't see me for much longer! And they want entertainment. Dragon will come for you at the same time Jane, so be ready!"

Jane laughed and agreed. After chatting a bit more to Jester and helping him haul his scrawny butt over that of his horse's, Jane finally waved Jester off.

Scratching her head sleepily in the heat of the day, Jane crawled back into her tent.

* * *

><p>Jane was again woken, groggily, nearing dusk, when Dragon stuck his huge head through the end of her tent.<p>

"Wakey, Wakey Jane! Gunther's already there and waiting for you!"

Jane rolled over, "Oh, screw the Ball… and that Maggot too… I want to sleep…"

Dragon huffed and Jane jolted up at the sudden hot air.

"Dragon!"

"Go for a swim! I saw a lovely and cool stream coming here…"

Jane perked up and Dragon withdrew his head as Jane crawled outside.

"Okay, I guess a swim would be nice… the air is so balmy right now!"

Moments later, as the dragon flies, Jane was splashing around in the stream, exalting in its cool water as Dragon perched atop a tree that came perilously close to snapping, watching the cows in a nearby field and giggling childishly to himself. Dripping wet, Jane called out and climbed back onto Dragon, before they continued onto the castle and its fabulous Ball.

* * *

><p>Gunther sighed, even though he wore a masque, the ladies still recognised him and countless people who he knew only through some vague connection were coming up and introducing themselves, their daughters or (if they themselves were female and ineligible, be it married or otherwise) their other lady friends… It was so exhausting. The only person he could stand being around for any period of time and have <em>fun<em> with (and his younger self would've rather _died_ then admit this) was Jane… And the tall, strong, fiery red head could keep all others away, simply because, and here Gunther blushed, it looked as if he were _courting_ her. A couple of the ladies nearby tittered at Gunther's red face and he cleared his throat nervously, if he was honest, and lets face it, honesty was never one of Gunther's strong points, he would admit there was a possibility that this whole - courting thing - with Jane, wasn't…just a… 'looks like', but rather, a – maybe - 'wouldn't mind'? In fact, if Gunther had his way and if Jane agreed, there would be no 'looks like' at all. It would really be courting. Ah, if only that fire wraith would allow him!

Speak of the devil and he shalt appear…

Appearing at the tops of the steps was Jane, her shiny mane of hair curled up and around the top of her head, a much more elaborate design than last night and her clothes had a distinctly Romanian feel to them. Her red and purple skirt glittered in the candle light, reflected off the dozens of small coins that decorated the skirt's surface. Tonight though, her mask wasn't made of shiny metal, instead it complimented his own feathered green mask that Smithy had made, with a dusky grey feathered one.

Politely excusing himself from all the ladies, he made his way to the bottom of the stairs and smiled up at Jane as she descended. She smiled back nervously and with a flare of hope in her eyes. Smiling softly when he bowed, Jane took his proffered hand and allowed him to lead her onto 'their' balcony, where they spent the night laughing, gossiping and arguing about all the visiting Royal dignitaries.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Jane will get a husband out of all this?" Jester asked Smithy idly after they'd seen Jane off on Dragon in time to chart the stars again. Smithy paused in sweeping up, stared at Jester musingly and then simply stated, "Yes."<p>

Jester's eyebrows shot up, "So sure about that are you?" he asked wonderingly.

"Yes."

Jester sighed, "Well, I don't know about that. She only talks to Gunther, so she's not leaving much room for suitors to approach her... And it's not like she's going to marry Gunther!" Jester laughed loudly, but stopped, nervously clearing his throat when Smithy didn't join in. Thinking around for a change in topic, Jester stated, "You know... I used to have a crush on her."

"I know."

"Well – you're Smithy. You always know what goes on."

"I thought that was Pepper's role."

"No. It just seems like Pepper's role, you're the one who always knows the gossip."

Smithy stared at Jester again, "And yet I don't know your name."

Jester pondered this, "How about, if Jane gets proposed to _**on**_ the strike of midnight in …**glass ****shoes**-**!**- then I'll tell you and everyone within sight my name as an engagement gift. Right in the middle of the hall. Deal?"

Smithy narrowed his eyes, "That's pretty specific…and glass shoes? Where is Jane going to get something like that?"

"Take it or leave it."

Smithy sighed, "Okay, fine, you got yourself a deal, Jingle boy."

The two boys shook hands, both absolutely sure that Jester was going to win. It was worth a shot though.

Smithy sighed and shook his head as Jester walked back, whistling, to the hall in order to continue entertaining the guests.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Gunther came out, leaving the ball as it was in full swing and came across the cleaning blacksmith.<p>

"Smithy!"

Smithy looked up from his interrupted sweeping again and his face broke into a smile, "Gunther! Why aren't you in the masque I made you? And for that matter…why aren't you at that masque ball right now?"

Gunther blushed and mumbled, "Well, I wanted to… and it wouldn't be right if it were anyone else…"

"Gunther, what are you going on about?"

Gunther took a deep breath, "Smithy, do you mind if I…talk something through with you?"

Smithy looked at his dirty floor, shrugged, then sat down on his anvil, "Go ahead, I wasn't doing anything important anyway."

Gunther paced nervously in front of him, "Well, my father wants me to marry as soon as possible and as does Jane's mother with relevance to her. I mean, she doesn't want _me_ to marry, per se, I mean, she may, but what I meant was that she wants Jane to marry someone, just like my father wants me to marry someone…"

"Gunther."

"Right, and, I… well, I really like Jane, but she says she won't marry without holding a knight's title, being a Thane and commanding an army… I want to make her my wife… Smithy, what do I do?"

Gunther had said that in such a rush that Smithy stared at him blankly as he nervously wrung his hands in front of him. After a couple of tightly strung moments, Smithy spoke.

"Gunther. It's Jane. She's worth the wait. Just propose to her and tell her that you'll wait for her to finish the tasks she's set out for herself before marrying. And who knows? She may marry you before she does any of those things, because I know she knows you won't hold her back. Instead, you'll challenge her to do her best. And I know she'll do the same with you. That's what makes the two of you work best."

Gunther gave a small sigh of relief, "Thanks Smithy. That's what I thought I'd do, but I wasn't sure… Anyway, thank you so much!"

Smithy smiled, "Just do me a favour and ask her exactly on the strike of midnight."

Gunther's eyebrows rose, "Um…okay? If you like. Oh, and Smithy, do you think you could make the ring? I know it's really short notice, but I know Jane won't ever accept anything less than your work, and she holds your work above all else. I'll pay you as much as you like! I'll spend a lifetime working so I can get enough money to pay you!"

Smithy just nodded, his creative side kicking in excitedly, "You know, I have the exact ring I want to make for her! She'll love it!" Smithy was already mumbling details to himself as he wandered off deeper into the forge. Gunther stared after him confusedly, "So, I should come for the ring… when?"

Smithy called back "Should be good by midday! If not, I'll give you another time then!"

"And the amount?"

"I'll tell you when you pick it up! Now, be gone! I have work to do!" Smithy called off, excitement filling his voice as he fumbled around for the candle's wick, lit it and started to draw out the details of Jane's potential engagement ring.

"Right, well, I'll be off then…" Gunther said distantly to Smithy's faded shadow.

He sighed, rubbed his hands over his face roughly and kicked a rock, which promptly bounced off something bulky in the shadows and hit him in the head.

"Ow… what the - ?"

Dragon loomed above him, creeping out of the dark shadows that surrounded the castle. Apparently Jane was safely back at her campsite.

"So Shortlife, you want to marry Jane, eh? MY Jane?"

"Eh… yes. I do.' Emboldened, he continued, 'But of course, I have to get her father's – and your – permission before asking her."

Dragon raised an eyebrow and leaned in close, "_Before?_" his hot breath made Gunther break into a sweat. Of course, it was more than Dragon's foul breath that made Gunther nervous, but he would never attest to that.

"Well, of course I would rather just ask Jane, she is woman enough to make her own decisions after all, but society dictates I must ask her family first. They may find me… unworthy… even if Jane does not. Which she may. Actually, she probably will, and she will soon get enough suitors for her hand that contend equally and above my own, so she has no reason to marry me if she does not… love me." He finished sadly.

"How unlike you Gunther, to even think of placing your self worth below others of whom you know nothing about…" Dragon commented.

"Ah, but Dragon, this is Jane we're talking about. She has proven to every soul I know of that she is a worthy knight… and woman. If I could only call myself her man. But she deserves only the very best man there could ever be." Gunther was surprised at his own admittance of love and rare streak of honesty.

A lot had happened from going between his twelve to fourteen to sixteen and now twenty-one year old selves. Most of it involvied Jane.

Dragon settled down, "By saying that, Shortlife, I think you've proven that you're one of the only men that could possibly love her as a human and not a trophy. I mean, to have a female knight as a wife for some would mean they had conquered her, thus degrading her status while boosting her own. I think for you to marry her would be for the right reasons and would boost your status, yet not affect Jane's status at all. She would still be above all.

'When you were gone, Jane lost her fire, her need to succeed and as I heard from the little Prince, as did you. Jane needs you, just as much as you need Jane. Without each other, neither can succeed. You work best together and often enough, against each other, you know each other well enough to understand each other's quirks and how to combat them, thus opening each other's minds to a bigger world."

Gunther stared at Dragon, "Who are you, and what have you done to Jane's Dragon?"

Dragon snorted, "Please Shortlife, I've seen three centuries of love, I was bound to pick something up!"

Gunther smiled lightly, "Does this mean you approve?"

No matter what, Gunther had to get Dragon's approval. Even if the Lord Above had designed their match with his own hands, Jane would never agree if Dragon did not consent it.

A huge red eye, the colour of Jane's lovely hair, came right up close to Gunther and inspected him. A hint of amusement was seen in it and he was instantly reminded of all the times he and Dragon had made up dung jokes and disgusted the castle, particularly Jane, with them. Even though they had had a falling out when he was fourteen, by the time he was sixteen, the two of them were at it again and no one, not even Jane could get the two close friends to stop.

Of course, that was what they'd mainly been doing all day today as well.

"Of course I approve! Apart from Jane, you'd be the only other Shortlife I'd let ride me!"

"But… you've let the others ride heaps of times…"

"That was necessity. They don't get to go for joy rides."

"Joy rides _are_ fun."

"That they are."

* * *

><p>Gunther later found out that Jane's father, the Royal Chamberlain, had overheard their conversation and thus, when he approached the old man the next day, he had no trouble agreeing. He did, however, have trouble keeping it from his wife, his youngest daughter (who had also set her sights on Gunther… he had found <em>that<em> rather disconcerting) and the Princess Lavinia (who had also been focusing on Gunther when Jane wasn't around. Gunther couldn't really decide which was more frightening, a miniature version of the woman he loved, but who wasn't really she, or a grown up version of a little girl who used to go about with dragon wings on her back and make him attend tea parties with her dollies).

The old man was surprised that Jane had wanted to attend the ball and had gone to great lengths to do so. The secret of Gunther wanting to marry Jane was kept because, well, he wanted to still have face if Jane downright rejected him.

And knowing Jane, she probably would.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

Dragon watched Smithy curiously from atop his perch on the castle's battlements. Curiosity overcoming laziness, he swooped down to the ground outside Smithy's forge.

"Smithy, if I may ask… but… _what __are __you __doing?_"

Smithy held in his hands a pair of clay feet and beside him was a very large sack of sand.

"Remember when we all decided to make imprints of our feets?"

"Yes."

"Well, this is Jane's."

"…So?"

"So, I made a bet with Jester, wherein he has to tell everyone his name if Jane gets proposed to at midnight, wearing glass slippers. And Gunther's proposing. Tonight. At midnight. So I'm making Jane shoes."

"Ahhh… _Glass_ shoes, by any chance?" Dragon asked excitedly.

"You got it in one!"

"But… aren't you making her ring too?"

"Well… Yes… I still haven't figured out how I'm going to get these both done… But I know Jane would do the same thing for me. Remember that time when Jester had that huge crush on that gipsie girl who came to the castle and Jane spent a whole week trying to sew up a formal suit for him for that fancy ball that King Caradoc threw for them?"

Dragon nodded, "It turned out pretty good on Jingle boy…"

Smithy nodded, "Yeah, and she had to get ready to camp that time too."

"At least she didn't have to get ready for the ball that time too."

Smithy stilled, "Now that I think about, almost every ball that's been held Jane's had to help one or the other of us with some problem. The latest was Pepper dealing with finding out she was pregnant, so Jane spent the evening in the kitchen's consoling her and helping cook…"

Dragon frowned, "Still, why _this_ ball?"

Smithy looked up, surprised, "Oh, didn't you know? This is the last ball before Jane becomes a knight. After this, it'll be compulsory for her, least she offend some dignitary or other."

Dragon's eyebrow-type-scales rose up, "That's tough."

Smithy nodded and the two stared at the sack of sand in silence.

"So… How _do_ you make glass?"

'Well… You have to heat the sand up to a point that it melts. Unfortunately, that's a rather hot fire…"

Dragon brightened, "A _Dragon__'__s __fire_ heat, by any chance?"

Smithy beamed at him when he understood the insinuation, "I say Dragon, do you want to try to make some glass?"

"It would be a pleasure! I do this all the time with Gunther! Didn't know it was glass though! Now, make sure you're a long way away Short life!"

Dragon wriggled cheerfully as he settled down in a crouch, readying himself when he suddenly stilled, "Part of the agreement wasn't that she had to say yes, was it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ah… no. Not really." Smithy said absentmindedly as he poured out the sack of sand into a stone basin.

"Excellent, I'm looking forward to knowing Jingle boy's name!"

* * *

><p>The fact that the ball would go for three nights was never mentioned before Jane went away, so she was due to arrive back mid morning that day and her mother was pacing anxiously.<p>

"So much has happened! Ohh… Kate… marrying Gunther! O! Happy Days! I _have_ to tell Jane! She will, of course, be the first Bridesmaid… Oh, and Princess Lavinia will be marrying the prince too! Oh, there is so much work to do!"

Jester was strolling by whistling, when he heard the Lady-in-Waiting muttering to her self.

"Wow… Kate… and _Gunther?_"

Rake had ambled by and greeted Jester amicably, "Hey Jest-"

Jester grabbed his hand and pulled out of the Lady-in-Waiting's sight.

"Did you know that Gunther's marrying _Kate_?"

"Well, I guess she is a nice girl…"

Jester gave him a withering stare.

"Okay, so she seems a bit… _leafy_… for the Gunther I remember to actually like. But, maybe his hand's being forced? The Merchant was always forceful about these sorts of things…"

"I suppose… But would he still be able to control Gunther? Gunther's a knight now." Jester mused.

"But, wasn't that the entire reason the Merchant even agreed to helping fund his training? So that he would have an important pawn and collect even more money?"

"So eloquent today Rake!" Jester jested, grinning teasingly.

"It's the carrots. They've come out beautifully!"

Jester stilled and clamped a hand over Rake's mouth when he heard the Lady-in-Waiting decided to go towards their pillar.

Unceremoniously, he pushed Rake out of sight and stepped in front of the Lady-in-Waiting's path.

"Oh! How'd you do, Lady Turnkey?"

"Ah, Jester! I have brilliant news - !"

* * *

><p>Smithy frowned and spoke in a low tone, "Are you sure?"<p>

Dragon nodded, barely keeping himself from breathing fire, "I'm sure, I heard it from the gardener. It seems that Gunther has changed his tiny dungball mind."

Smithy looked at Dragon worriedly, "But… I can't think of any one else more suited for each other! If he marries her sister… Jane and Gunther may fight each other all the time, but there's a respect between them that no one else can touch."

Dragon snorted, "How did the Lady-in-Waiting even hear about Gunther marrying anyone, much less Kate?"

"Gunther's marrying Kate?" Smithy and Dragon spun around in surprise to see a tired looking Jane trotting into the courtyard on the back of her faithful steed.

She smiled, slightly unfocused and dazed looking, "That's… uh, that's good for …him. And her… I hadn't realised that they'd gotten so…uh, close…"

Smithy nodded, "Neither did we." He said cautiously.

Jane ruffled her already ruffled hair, "I'm gonna go to…sleep…" She yawned.

"I'll put Moonshine away." Smithy offered.

"Thanks Smithy, I'll just grab my gear and put it away."

Everyone was silent as Jane unbuckled the horse's load.

"So… whats happening now?" Jane asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh! Um… Are you going to the ball tonight?"

Jane stared at him uncomprehendingly and sleepy, "Ball? What was it I did just a couple of nights in a row?"

"But… you have to go! It's a three night ball!" Smithy cried out,, his brow furrowing.

Jane grinned, "No I don't. Remember the whole reason why I wanted to go to this ball was the fact that I got the chance to skip any of the preceding ones without offending anyone!" She walked off whistling.

Smithy and Dragon stared after her.

Speechless.

"… Is that right?"

"…Yeah, I guess… I suppose that _was_ the reason why she wanted to go in the first place, her last piece of a certain type of freedom, I think."

Dragon sighed, "Women."

Smithy nodded.

Speechless.

* * *

><p>"Jane? Jane!" Gunther cried across the courtyard, seeing her as he came out of the kitchens.<p>

Jane turned at the sound of his voice and grinned brilliantly. Dropping her things she ran, laughingly, into Gunther's waiting arms as he galloped up to her.

He spun her around as they greeted each other in such a familiar (and finally non formal) setting, happy to see each other in the way they always did and not through the mystique that was a masque.

The Lady-in-Waiting watched the affectionate greeting from a high up balcony.

"Oh no, that just won't do. At least Jane won't be at the ball tonight… Maybe I better insure that…"

She walked off mumbling.

On the other side of the courtyard, coming out of the Grand Hall, Jane's father saw their interaction and smiled indulgently at his (secretly favourite) daughter.

"Oh, yes, he'll be good for her… that's the most life I've seen out of her in months! And it's even straight after camping! She's usually not this happy until she's had her full night's sleep…" Nodding to himself, he unknowingly went in the same direction as his wife.

* * *

><p>Jane finally made to the armoury. Going in, she hummed in delight at the familiar mess.<p>

Gunther popped up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Placing his chin on her shoulder he said, "I don't see why you like this mess so much."

Jane scoffed, "And how could you not? There's a beauty in chaos… and apparently order…"

"Whaddya mean Laddie? What mess? This is a highly organised environment!" Boomed a rough accented voice from near the back of the mess, loudly overwhelming Jane's reply.

Gunther laughed softly as he pressed his forehead against Jane's shoulder, "Of course it is Sir Ivan!"

"And don't you forget it Sir Gunther!" Sir Ivan heaved his form and large belly through two towering tables filled with various parchments that obviously held the blueprints of his many inventions. Gunther looked up at his old mentor again, his dark eyes twinkling at him as he grinned.

Jane smiled, "Where do you want me to put these Sir Ivan?" she held up the tent and the camping utilities.

Sir Ivan hoisted his belt up and pointed to a crowded table, "There'll be fine lassie." He grinned knowingly as Gunther hands unconsciously held onto Jane's hips for as long as possible as she walked away and they slowly slipped off.

"How did the charting go Jane?" Sir Theodore asked as he popped up out of the woodwork and Jane flashed him a smile. Reaching down and rummaging in her bag, she brought out two neatly rolled scrolls.

"Here you go Sir Theodore, the charting of the meeting of Ares and Aphrodite."

Sir Ivan sighed, "Ah… if there was such a love story as theirs…"

Gunther cocked his head to one side, "What do you mean Sir Ivan?"

"Well Sir Gunther,' Sir Ivan drawled, 'Ares was the God of War, but he fell in love with the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite, and she with him. However, their union was forbidden as she had been promised to his brother. Love prevailed and they ran away, however the God of all Gods, Zeus, punished them and they were separated, only able to meet once every ten years."

Gunther glanced at a solemn and silent Jane, glad that wouldn't happen with him… hopefully. "What a sad story…"

Sir Theodore laughed, "It was on one of your last theory tests Sir Gunther!"

"I failed that question, didn't I?"

"Undoubtedly, boy." Sir Ivan heaved a laugh and turned away to get back to his latest invention. Sir Theodore nodded his head and disappeared mysteriously in his usual manner. Gunther turned, smiling, to where Jane was, only to find her gone. Gunther frowned, "That's odd." He shrugged.

* * *

><p>"<em>Stupid, <em>_stupid. __STUPID!__" _Jane cried in her head furiously, _"__How __could __I __forget __he__'__s __marrying __my __sister?__"_

Speak of the Devil and he shalt appear…

Princess Lavinia and Kate were standing at the bottom of Jane's tower's steps, nonchalantly blocking her path.

"So… _Big __Sister_…' the words almost rolled off Kate's tongue like a poison, 'Happy to see Sir Gunther again?"

She blinked, "Of course Precious, I've known him forever and I've trained with him for five or so years. Of course I'm going to be happy to see the familiar back."

Kate smiled almost… condescendingly, "Well, from now on in, I'd like it if you kept your distance from him… He _is_ my future husband you know. Just because you'll grow to be an old spinster with no assets to rely on doesn't mean you should go around stealing other people's fiancés."

Princess Lavinia spoke up at that point of time too, "On that note, Jane, try not to have anything to do with the Prince either, I'm getting married to him."

Jane, at this point, had gotten past indignant to sleepy again. She knew she had to say something that wouldn't let them take dominance over her, as both an elder and a soon-to-be knight, but for the life of her, she couldn't be bothered.

"Okay girls, no worries." She yawned before pushing past them, ducking her head briefly and muttering 'Princess' respectfully as she passed Her Royal Highness.

Collapsing on her bed in pure bliss, Jane pushed all other thought from her mind and drifted off into an easy sleep, her dreams drifting around a tall handsome dark eyed man holding the hips of a beautiful red headed woman and whispering sweet endearments into her ear, before they were ripped apart by another woman, this one with long blonde hair and bone white, slender fingers that looked like talons. 'Twas Aphrodite and Ares… but why did that women look so much like her sister Kate?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note - Sorry it's been so long! But just so you know, this isn't the last chapter! ^.^ I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight.<p>

There was only darkness.

The little light that managed to creep in was the setting rays of the Sun shining through the crack of her shutters.

Jane sighed blissfully: after two consecutive nights of pretty much _no__sleep_, and when she _could_ sleep (usually during the day) she was _constantly__interrupted_ by horrible, well meaning menaces, commonly known as _Jester_ and _Dragon_, (their names were almost spat in Jane's mind) as they decided it would be best to check up on her, give her the castle gossip or take her to the ball, which she was very much beginning to regret, as she was sure it'd leave her with just… heartache. Headache, she meant headache.

Chatter of the arriving nobles rose up to Jane in her tower. Just last night she was one of them: unnoticeable, (and not in a precarious diplomatic position) only there to enjoy herself.

But… She was so tired… And Gunther probably wanted to spend the last ball with his… fiancée… Jane buried her head even deeper into her pillow.

Soft footsteps sounded just outside her door and in an instant Jane's sword was drawn and pointed steadily at the door, regardless of her tired state.

Adeline Turnkey opened the door to her daughter's room only to find the point of a sword directed at her neck.

"Ah, darling, I know you're going to be a knight soon, but do you really have to have one of those in your room?"

"Hullo mother. Sorry.' Jane lowered the sword sheepishly, 'can't be too careful, especially with the castle filled with so many guests."

"Yes, speaking of which,' the Lady-in-Waiting sat primly on Jane's bed next to her and smoothed her skirts down as Jane looked on in amusement, 'this ball going on, I know you don't usually attend these things no matter what I say, so this shouldn't be a problem, but, tonight, can you _not_ go to the ball?"

Jane frowned in surprise, all amusement gone, "What do you mean mammy?"

The Lady-in-Waiting gave out a long-suffering sigh and said, "Your sister will be accepting a proposal from Sir Gunther tonight and I don't want him… distracted."

"Distracted…how?"

"Your father has promised your sister's hand to him since he was so smitten with her, but that sort of affection may also _vaguely_ extend to you, albeit in a very confused sort of way. I don't want you to go around convincing him that you'd be a better match simply because you're…closer in age or… have known him longer. That would simply devastate your sister's chance at future happiness… you don't want that, do you?" Adeline carefully watched her daughter's face, she knew that Jane had feelings (love or hate, it didn't really matter) for Sir Gunther, she had, of course, a close partnership with him that had resulted in this or may result in that.

But Kate was, in all honesty, her favourite daughter, and by the Gods above, she would see her favourite married to a knight of this realm and Sir Gunther was the only one closest in age and _male_. Not to mention the fact that he was rich, extremely good looking and-

"But… if Gunther is so smitten with Kate,' Jane began slowly, 'he wouldn't look twice at me. I know Gunther and if he likes something he's stubborn enough to chase it. He's my partner… I will have a lot of contact with him regardless of whether we meet at this ball or not… Mother… why…?"

Adeline sighed, "I know, but he may also turn his head at this wanton slattern that's been hanging around him at the balls…"

"Wanton…_slattern?_"

"Yes… she looks a bit like you my dear, of course a lot prettier, my apologies, but she kept hogging Sir Gunther at the last two balls…"

Jane laughed hoarsely, "I doubt Gunther'd ask her to marry him!"

Adeline beamed, "Yes, you're right! So, it's agreed?"

"Hmm?"

"You're going to stay here tonight, till Kate's engaged, and I'll try keep that slattern away, but if she's smart she won't come tonight…"

Jane stared slack jawed at her mother her still slightly sleep addled mind trying to comprehend what exactly was going on, "Mother! What?"

Her mother had already swiftly gotten off her bed and was outside her door, "I'll see you tomorrow morning." And with that Jane heard the sound of a key sliding the lock home.

"Sorry my dear! Just a little precaution! Now you stay here and rest after that long camping trip!"

Jane shook her head and tapped it, "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming… Did my _mother_ just lock me in a tower so my _sister_ could get _engaged_…? Wait a minute… a _tower_? Why do I feel like a damsel in distress rather than the knight I will be? Maggots! Come on Turnkey! Think!" Somewhere during this revelation Jane had gotten up and was pacing the floor, "Well, this settles it! I'm going to the ball tonight!"

Now determined, Jane began counting the number of bricks from the floor to the ceiling and dividing it by the number of drawers in her dresser, then counting the number of bricks from the door to the window and dividing it by the number of sonnets Jester had written by the time he was thirteen. That was the latitude and longitude of the location of the hidden spare key in her room that Jane had mapped out.

But 'twas only to be used in case of extreme emergencies...

… Such as being grounded, but hungry enough to try to escape the room and brave the long trek to the kitchens…

…Or go to a forbidden ball.

Whatever had the top priority at the time.

* * *

><p>Smithy and Dragon sat in the courtyard, glumly staring at the surprisingly beautiful glass slippers they had made. Smithy had already made the ring, which had turned out even more spectacular then what he had hoped for and <em>Sir <em>Gunther had already come by, marvelled at it, brought it and walked away whistling before Dragon had come by with the news of Gunther's betrayal, followed by a smug Jester.

Dragon sighed and laid his head down on the dirt, his great eye dwarfing the slippers, "I can't believe Jane isn't going."

"What do you mean I'm not going?" Suddenly asked a defiant voice. Smithy jumped up and Dragon swung his head around so fast it smashed into the arch of one of the castle's many bridges. Clutching his hurting nose, Dragon peered down at the two hugging Short-lives, jumping around excitedly. Mumbling resentfully, he bent down to join in the impromptu party, only to get his muzzle hit again by a stray, flying foot.

Deciding on the safest course of action, Dragon waited patiently for the swinging to stop. As soon as Dragon deemed it safe enough to come closer, Jester appeared, so he waited cautiously for any more flying Short-lives before joining in their conversation.

"Oh! I was in the village today and Vera, you know the aspiring dress maker? Well, she'd decided to try make this dress that she'd designed, with you in mind Jane-"

Jane looked surprised, "Me? But we've only talked a couple of times!"

Jester nodded, "Yeah, but according to her, you're an inspiration…"

Jane looked surprised, Dragon confused and Smithy… just amused.

"Anyway, she's just finished it and she was going to give it to you for your first ball after being knighted, but then she thought up this even better design, so she's going to be making _that_ one for you and put that dress up for sale, so if you want…"

Jane's eyes were round, "How much is it? Father gave me an allowance for dresses because Kate asked for one! I've spent most of mine on books and things of course… but there's still a lot left! … Kate really likes perusing for clothes…" She mused.

Jester frowned to himself and pursed his lips, calculating, it was still in the afternoon, barely the evening, he should be able to slip into the village and back, in between the hour before the ball really kicked off.

"If you get ready while I get the dress we'll be able to make it in time." Jester said.

Jane nodded and Smithy turned to the female squire, "Jane, you get the money and give it to Jester, then meet me by the kitchens. Pepper'll do your hair tonight."

When Jane went to protest Smithy shook his head, "Pepper'll want to be a part of this, you know that. Rake'll cover for her and she'll just beg off work in favour of her pregnancy."

Jane sighed and nodded, before she and Jester went to collect her clothing allowance. Dragon watched them disappear with amusement and lazily eyed Smithy as he grabbed the glass shoes, which they had impulsively hid when Jane had suddenly popped up and were later grateful for, for when Jester had showed up too, those shoes would've been hard to explain. He scratched his great belly and decided to go scare a couple of nervous nobles.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Jane! Hold still, Sweetling!" Pepper scolded her.<p>

Jane winced and tried to wiggle out of Pepper's grasp like a young piglet.

"It's Jane's Marvellously Magnificent Mane of Extraordinarily… fluffy …hair?" Jester voice trailed off under Jane's fierce glare and chuckled nervously.

Pepper clucked and pulled another strand of Jane's wild hair back into a complicated twist.

"Is it done yet?" She whined.

"No! Now hold still while I try to…" Pepper's tongue was poking out of her mouth in concentration and it looked like she wished for more than two sets of hands.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this sooner!"

Jane pouted, "If I had, I'd've had to go through this treatment every night! The whole idea was that I wouldn't have had to do that!"

Pepper shook her head again, Jane continued wincing and Smithy and Dragon hid behind a nearby wall, laughing as quietly as they could, tears streaming down their faces at the desolate look on the young female squire.

Rake came up for a breather beside a _very_ amused Jester and grinned cheerfully, "'ello Jane! What are you primping for?"

Pepper scowled at him, "Honestly Rake, this is the whole reason why I'm not working tonight! Jane's going to the ball!"

Rake scratched the back of his head and grinned goofily, "Oh yeah…"

Pepper sighed dreamily, "And she'll meet a handsome man and dance the night away and get married and…"

Jane frowned and fidgeted in annoyance again, "Pepper! You know that won't happen!"

Pepper pouted, "Jane, m'dear, you have to learn to start dreaming."

Jane scoffed, "I have a dream. To be a knight." She said pointedly.

"Then why are you going tonight?"

"… Last ditch attempt at resurrecting our childhood?"

"Hmm…"

Jester glanced up and saw the sun had just sunk below the horizon, "I have to go now and entertain the guests. I'll come back for you Jane, when the coast is clear."

Jane nodded tiredly, before wincing as Pepper gave a vengeful twist of her hair. Pepper just smiled sweetly as Jane glared.

* * *

><p>Evening had set in and everyone was milling around. Jester gave one last glance around before he set out to get Jane.<p>

* * *

><p>Jane paced nervously, Jester was later than usual and the friendly chatter of her mates wasn't relieving any stress. Sighing she sat down in an old swing they had set up near the back of the old courtyard.<p>

Jester jogged up to his group of friends. "Ready to go Jane?' he looked around, but couldn't see her, 'Smithy, where's Jane?"

Smithy grinned and pointed behind him.

"I'm here Jester, ready to go?"

Jester turned around slowly and his face split into a huge smile as he saw his beautiful best friend step out from the shadows.

Vera was truly a wonderful seamstress; Jane's dress was a deep green with silver highlights. Embroidered along the bottom was a small pattern of traditional knight armoury, but the true masterpiece of the dress was the magnificent dragon that curled around the full skirt, it's long neck arching up to her bodice and it's flames licked up and over her right shoulder. Pepper had managed to coil her wild mane of red hair into an intricate mass of plaits and twists that piled high up away from her face, elongating her already slender white neck and giving her a confident height. Her mask looked like it was made of coloured glass it was that delicate. Peaking out from underneath her skirt was her feet.

"Jane, aren't you going to wear any shoes?" Jester asked.

Jane's face lit up, "Oh! You're right! I almost forgot! I left them at the swing!"

Jane returned and on her feet was a pair of beautiful fur shoes.

Jester turned and smiled at Smithy. He wasn't telling anyone his name tonight.

However, Jester stalled at the smug look on Smithy's face. Dragon's too.

Turning slowly back to Jane, he followed his gaze to her hair. Nestled on top of her pile of curls was a delicate pair of small, glass slipper hair clips.

Jester frowned and turned back to Smithy, "Does that count?"

Smithy shrugged, "She's wearing a pair of glass slippers."

Jester laughed loudly, luckily Jane didn't hear as she'd been chatting to Pepper, but who was now currently crying on the shoulder of a guilty and confused looking Jane.

"True that! Well, seeing as how you have managed to outwit me, I shall accept it as a part of our bargain!"

Smithy and Dragon exchanged relieved smiles. What? You didn't really expect their half-baked plan of melting glass around a clay foot of Jane's to actually _work_, did you?

* * *

><p>Just as they were about to enter the ball room, Jane caught Jester's sleeve.<p>

"Jester… I… Thank you." She said softly.

Jester looked at her in surprise and then smiled softly, "Anything for you m'lady." He teased, before bowing and kissing the back of her palm.

Jane smirked and blushed lightly at his sudden gesture before laughing with him, "Try that on every lady you see, huh?"

Jester winked, "Only the pretty ones."

Before Jane could answer a large warm hand grasped hers and twirled her away from him. Finding herself in the arms of Gunther she blushed _furiously_ this time.

"I hope you don't mind me taking this wonderful lady from you Funny Man?" Gunther asked, beneath his light teasing tone there was something else, as if he really _were_ asking his permission for something…

Jester seemed to have caught that tone as well, because he answered warily, "Ye-ss…?"

It seemed to be the right answer though, because Gunther practically _beamed_ at the man and Jane soon found herself swept off her feet and into the middle of the dance floor.

"Woah, woah, woah there Sir Gunther! I'm here because my mum doesn't want me to be! _Not_ to dance!"

Gunther pouted, "Not to see me?" His arms wrapped around her waist as he led her into the intricate weaves of a dance.

"Well, I would've thought you'd've wanted to spend tonight with your fiancée."

Gunther gaped at her, "Who told you? Was it Smithy? NO! It was Dragon, wasn't it? That Lizard can't keep his lips together! Why - !"

"Gunther! Calm down! I don't know why you wanted it to be a surprise for me, practically everyone knows!"

Gunther pouted, "I only told Smithy and your father… and Dragon… How can everyone know? Besides, I thought it was traditionally supposed to be a surprise?"

Jane blinked at him, "For whoever you're proposing to, yes. But Kate was probably the first to know."

Now it was Gunther's turn to blink in surprise, "Wait… Kate? As in your sister Kate? What does Kate have to do with this?"

Jane stared at him in surprise, "Isn't she your - ?"

At that moment a gong sounded, calling everyone to the Last Dance Feast and Jane and Gunther were pulled apart as people jostled for a seat in the other room near the King, thus stating their place on the social hierarchy. The Banquet hall, as large as the ballroom, was adjoined and inside were three long tables, with a fourth on top of a dais, ready for the King, his Queen and offspring, as well as any favoured guests. Both other nights, this room had held only food to be sampled throughout the night (Jane and Gunther had taken great delight in the opportunity, favouring it second to their balcony discussions). Tonight, being the last ball, the tables would now hold several courses for all the guests.

Jane was pushed down near the end of the left handed table with all the other females and was surprised when Gunther went and sat in the seat at King Caradoc's right hand side, above the visiting Prince's place. Beside them were two empty chairs. She saw others had seen this too and were muttering uneasily at his presumptuousness. Noticing that Kate and her mother were seated beside Princess Lavinia and the Queen to be their attendants and confidents, Jane relaxed and let her thoughts wander to Gunther's seeming confusion at her mention of Kate.

The chatter at the table slowly quietened when King Caradoc stood up and gestured for silence. Jane heard, more than saw Jester come to crouch beside her chair and was glad for a familiar presence.

"Now, as you all know, we have been honoured by the presence of the Crown Prince d' Arc and the second Prince d' Arc."

Jane gaped as Gunther, _her __Gunther_, Gunther who would do anything to aggravate her and tease her mercilessly when they were younger, stood and nodded. The younger boy beside him, the one that looked like Rake, also stood and acknowledged the crowd. Judging by the surprise on everyone's face she hadn't been the only one who hadn't known. Jester poked her in the arm, "Why didn't you tell me?" he hissed into her ear.

She elbowed him back, "Because I didn't know!"

King Caradoc smiled indulgently at Gunther, "This is Crown Prince Gunther d' Arc, Thane of Ukania of Kippernium and Duke of Gesington of the United Kingdoms of Hitate's first appearance in our court as visiting royalty. He has previously lived with us, under a guise, with a surrogate father, with everyone except myself, my Queen and Sir Theodore left unknowing of his birth, to learn the way of the knight and the loyalty of the people. We now welcome and acknowledge him as the Crown Prince d' Arc."

Gunther smiled at King Caradoc and looked surprised at the sudden clapping and whooping from the large room of guests, particularly the females, who, even though they had expressed interest in him before, were absolutely buoyant with happiness as they each tried to jostle for his favour. Sir… _Crown __Prince_ Gunther looked past all the females and tried to make eye contact with the one person whose thoughts he valued, but she seemed to be whispering with Jester. Gunther swallowed heavily in doubt, even though he had said that he was sure Jane would turn him down, he had still remained hopeful that no other man had captured her heart, but maybe he had been wrong. He didn't hear a word of King Caradoc's speech until everyone had turned towards him expectantly and he realised that his time to make a speech had come.

* * *

><p>Jane hardly heard a word of King Caradoc's speech after that, she was too busy arguing with Jester over whether or not she had known that Gunther was really a Crown Prince and had kept it from him in order to laugh at him. 'I know my job is to be a fool, Jane, but that doesn't mean I am one.' He had huffed.<p>

Jane sighed, "But I never knew! You heard the King! Only the Queen and Sir Theodore knew apart from him!"

Jester frowned, "Well, how come the Merchant never knew?"

Jane shrugged, "Remember, Gunther came when he was 14, maybe his real father, the King d' Arc, settled something with him?"

Jester snorted, "Like what?"

Jane stumbled around in her mind for a bit, trying to think of something suitable, "Okay… maybe the Merchant had a debt with the King and so the King might've said that he had to take care of an 'orphan', in this case not really an orphan but Gunther, and make sure he has proper education as a knight…?"

Jester nodded slowly, "It could work… Or maybe not. Anyway, Jane, I must be off!"

"Doing what?" Jane asked, her brows furrowed.

Jester winked, "A fool's errand."

Jane opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she heard Gunther's voice.

"Thank you for hosting myself and my brother, Your Highness,' Gunther stated politely and publically, 'Our reasons for coming here were rather transparent though. My father, the King d' Arc has expressed his wish that myself and my brother should come here in order to find a bride."

Frederik blushed wildly at his side, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Gunter had felt sorry for his younger brother, who had been announced publically that he was the Prince since the beginning and as such has had to cope with a copious amount of the female folk. Gunther was luckier in that aspect.

"My younger brother, Frederik, would now like to publically ask his favoured lady for her hand."

Gunther bowed down from the spotlight, as his brother stood up. Watching his brother, only eighteen, stand up proudly and walk down the right hand table towards a young lady dressed in black and white wearing a delicately made horse mask, made him realise how much his brother had grown up.

There was a small commotion down the end of the dais, and as he glanced down he saw Princess Lavinia looking flushed and angry as she pointedly ignored Jane's sister. Gunther soon forgot it when his brother's sweetheart, Comtesse Jacqueline de Ghent, gave a small startled cry, which Frederik took as a 'yes' and the two of them proceeded to ignore decorum as she leapt happily into his arms.

However, instead of the expected discord such a display might've provoked, it was greeted with a loud cheer, which Gunther suspected had started down the bottom of the left table…

With his brother's proposal out of the way, Gunther glanced at the clock. **Five minutes til the twelfth hour.**

Gunther once again stood up and looked upon the gathering, expecting silence, which was granted to him.

"Tonight, apart from the announcement of the engagement for myself and my brother, I have also been sent here to scout out the next Commander of the Arc Infantry."

Almost all of the noble men present puffed out their chests expectantly.

"I have conversed with King Caradoc on the acquirement of the knight that shall soon head our army and he has given his blessing. Now, when the Squire Jane Turnkey becomes the first Lady Knight, she will have an occupation in leading the Arc Forces."

The mutterings swelled and, here Gunther gave a sigh of relief, for those mutterings were excited and accepting.

Glancing down the table, he was taken aback when he met the ferocious glare of one Jane Turnkey.

* * *

><p>Jane glared at the <em>Crown <em>_Prince_ as he announced that she would head the Arc Forces. He didn't even _contemplate_ asking if that was what she wanted to do. She might've wanted to be a wandering knight for a bit, helping here and there, but nooooo! Gunther had to stick his nose in it and hand her a job. As if she couldn't get a job on her own!

Jane stood up indignantly, gave a bewildered Gunther a pointed glare and proceeded to march from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Three minutes til midnight.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ignoring all decorum, like his brother before, Gunther leapt off the dais and ran to catch up with her before she left the room. Luckily the night's audience were happily discussing Jane's advancement through society.<p>

Gunther caught up with her just as she was about to exit. He grabbed her arm and whirled her around into his body.

"What is your problem Jane? By Dickens, I hand you a job on a silver platter so you don't have to worry and you throw it back in my face!" He growled.

Jane averted her face from his sight as she ignored him and struggled to get free.

Gunther's growl rumbled through his chest and he reached around to clasp Jane's chin. "Jane! Why do you continue…' he turned her face towards him, '…to always evade…' her eyes met his and his voice faded as he took in the tears that had managed to escape and were now rolling down her face '…me… Jane?" he asked tentatively. "Jane? Why…?"

Jane shook off his hand and backed away from him, "I'll tell you why!' she hissed, 'This truly shows that you continue to look down on me! That you continue to doubt my abilities as a knight!"

"Doubt? You're going to be the head of an army!"

"And I couldn't have gotten there by myself? You, Gunther, have made me feel cheap. Like the years I've spent training mean nothing if such an important job like that can be handed over simply on your say so!"

Gunther spluttered, "I- I didn't mean it like that!"

"If you didn't mean it like that, why didn't you consult me? Why didn't you outline the other potentials I could have had and whether or not _I_ accept the idea of heading _your_ army! Just because I'm the first female knight, _does __not_ mean I am a novelty!" Her glare and words pierced him like nothing else could. Heavens, if this is what he gets when he proposes a job, what would it be like when he actually proposes?

* * *

><p><strong>One minute til midnight.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane was crossing the empty ball room, brushing away her stray tears angrily when Gunther caught up with her again.<p>

"No! Wait! Jane, please!' Gunther cried in anguish, 'I truly didn't mean it that way!"

Jane breathed in deeply as she stopped. Slowly turning around, she looked at him in pain, "Then, Crown Prince Gunther, how did you mean it?"

Gunther gulped, closed his eyes and steeled himself.

"Jane – I – Jane, I have always admired you. Admired your strength, your bravery, your unfaltering loyalty and your wisdom that was always rooted in common sense. When I always thought I had lost my way, you would always be there to get my back on the right path, whether you knew it or not. I have seen in you the ability to command a conversation with such skill and diplomacy; I have seen your passion to help others… Those are all the key roles that a leader needs. When my father requested that I find the very best knight for the job… I immediately thought of you. It took me months to convince him… and… you said…" Gunther gulped uncertainly. Jane, whose sudden wall of hatred and pain that he had caused was slowly being teared away, brick by brick, saw the uncertainty and was determined to take it away.

"Gunther, what is it?" she asked softly and sweetly, her indignation being swept away by his sincere words. She reached up and turned his face towards hers.

Gunther looked at Jane's clear green gaze and suddenly realised he would do anything for this woman, he would move the stars for her, he would lay his life out for her and now he would give her something even more important… his heart.

"Jane, you said that you would never marry until you were a commander of an army."

"Ye-s…?"

Gunther slowly got down on one knee.

* * *

><p><strong>The clock toiled twelve.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jane, I have loved you for a long time. Once you are knighted, you will commander an army. Will you also consent to being my wife?" He asked solemnly as he held out a slender gold and silver ring that resembled two dragons entwined with small diamonds for eyes.<p>

Jane stared at him in shock, "Bu – But… aren't you going to marry Kate?"

Gunther looked at her confused, "Why would I marry the sister of the person I love?"

Jane started to smile, but it wavered.

"Jane?" Gunther asked anxiously.

Jane's hands reached up to her face, as if to hide the growing smile and tears of joy.

"Oh… Gunther… Yes! Of course!"

For barely a second Gunther stared at her, stunned. When he finally comprehended her words, he beamed in joy and jumped up, encircling Jane in his arms and twirling her around as she laughed in joy.

"Wait... Was the reason you wanted me to head your infantry also because you wanted to marry me as soon as possible?" Jane asked suspiciously.

Gunther grinned guiltily, "Well, I didn't know that you wanted to wait until you were the head of an army before you married... You only just told me that... But... I did think that, as future Queen, it might be a bit more easier for us if you actually _stayed_ in the same kingdom as me..."

Jane grinned and whacked his chest, "Cheeky. You are right, but still cheeky."

* * *

><p>The couple slowly walked back to the banquet hall and once they had entered, Jane espied Jester.<p>

Smiling and waving him over, no one noticed the re-entry of Crown Prince Gunther and the mysterious lady in a glass mask, nor did they notice the Jester wander over.

"Jane, Gunther, what's happening?' he asked casually, 'Oh! By the way Jane, congratulations on the job! Why'd you two leave?"

Jane smiled shyly and held out her left hand. Jester saw the diamond studded, gold and silver engagement ring on her ring finger.

Jester paled as the implications dawned on him.

"Ah… Congratulations for that too Jane… Ah… By any chance… do you know when he proposed?"

Jane frowned at him in confusion and Gunther laughed, "I asked her tonight Jester!"

Jester nodded, "Yes, I know that, I mean, what time did Gunther ask?"

Jane looked thoughtful, "I'm pretty sure it was midnight on the dot. Yes, it was, I remember the bells toiling. It was only a couple of minutes ago."

Jester groaned and slapped his forehead. Smithy had known. He had KNOWN that Gunther was going to ask! By my lady! Those wily Blacksmiths!

Jane looked startled, "Ah… Jester, are you okay?"

He groaned, "Physically, I'm fine, but my ego has taken a severe bruising lately. I just lost a bet to Smithy."

Gunther nodded, "I remember I lost a lot of those to Smithy too."

"Crown Prince Gunther! If you would please address the assembly?" King Caradoc called over the quietening sound of the crowd. He nodded briskly, gave Jane one last squeeze of her hand and went up to the dais. Jane slipped unnoticed back into her seat as Jester came up and settled against a pillar nearby. Gunther's brother and his fiancée sat up on the dais already. So _that_ was what the two empty chairs were for.

"As everyone here knows, I also am here to gain a bride. I have already asked her father for her hand and he has consented. On the stroke of midnight tonight, I asked her to be my wife. And she agreed.' Kate was looking confused, as did her mother, 'If everyone can please raise your glass and welcome my fiancée… Lady Jane Turnkey."

There was a great clamour of surprise as everyone looked around for her. It was well known that the squire never attended balls, much less this one.

Just as Jane was about to stand up, to go to Gunther's outreached hand, her mother intervened.

"But your Royal Highness! Surely… Surely you meant my _youngest_ daughter when you asked my husband for our daughter's hand!"

Gunther shook his head, "I am sorry my Lady, but I asked your husband for _Jane__'__s_ hand."

"But I was sure I heard…"

"Heard what, Madam?" Gunther asked sharply. It was clear that Lady Turnkey had gotten her information from listening at doors. That would explain Jane's confusion at thinking her younger sister was to marry him. He never specifically stated that it was Jane, as her father had already known whom he was talking about.

The Lady in Waiting coloured and backed down, "Nothing, My Lord, 'twas nothing."

Jane smiled softly and stood up. There was a sudden hush as everyone turned to look at the movement. Ignoring all the eyes on her and gaping mouths, Jane walked calmly up to the dais and took Gunther's hand. He grinned at her and kissed her palm intimately, causing Jane to blush. Holding her hand, he led her to the seat next to his, beside his brother Prince Frederik.

Jane greeted him and his fiancée brightly and they grinned back.

Suddenly, a big commotion started as Jester walked up to the dais, and bowed to King Caradoc, who raised his eyebrows, but nevertheless, greeted him back.

Jester then turned to the assembly and announced, "In honour of the engagement of His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Gunther to our very own Lady Squire and Dragon Rider I have agreed, _under the bounds of a bet,' _he muttered vexedly under his breath, 'to tell everyone in this hall my name!"

All the occupants of Kippernium Castle were shocked and leaned forward in expectation. Everyone else just looked confused, wondering what a name had to do with anything.

Jane turned to Gunther and whispered in his ear, "This is exciting! I don't know about you, but I'm not sure if I want to know his name!"

"Why not? It's something we can tease him about! I hope it's embarrassing!" Gunther whispered back in amusement. Jane sent him a withering glare and jabbed him in the ribs, causing him to be temporarily winded as he laughed.

Suddenly there was a loud laugh and everyone chattered as the secret was revealed.

Gunther looked up from clutching his ribs and laughing and asked in horror, "Did I miss it?"

He turned to Jane, who was looking thoughtful, "Jane, did I miss it?"

Jane didn't hear him. At least if she did, she was ignoring him, "Huh, so _that__'__s_ what it is…"

"Jane? What is it? Jane tell me please?"

Gunther pleaded with her for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>In the middle of dessert, King Caradoc turned to Gunther and asked in a loud booming voice so that even the people closest on the three tables would be able to hear over the loud chatting, "So Gunther, why did you have to chase this young lady as she tried to leave?"<p>

Everyone on the dais and nearby pretended not to hear the conversation, but all talking had ceased as they waited anxiously for an answer.

Gunther's smile was reassuring, "She thought she had lost one of her glass slippers."

King Caradoc nodded knowingly and Gunther's answer spread like wildfire. A beautiful young unknown lady had lost her glass slipper but then won the heart of the Crown Prince.

* * *

><p>"So, Jester, what is it?" Smithy asked expectantly, his arms folded as Jester scuffed the side of his shoe.<p>

"It's not fair, you KNEW he was going to ask!" Jester whined.

Smithy laughed, "Actually, if you had stayed but a minute **after** we had made that bet, you would've been there when Gunther asked me to make the ring."

Jester grumbled, then sighed, "Okay. My name is… Wilhelm Shakespeare."

Smithy grinned, "Now, that wasn't so hard, now was it …? Willy."

Jester groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"How 's life Willy? Do you think you should _shake_ it up a bit?"

"Smithy!"

"Hey Willy, do you want to try that spear? You know, how it's got your name practically written all over – Hey!' Smithy wiped the mud from his face and glared at the other boy. 'I'll get you for that Jingle boy!"

Jester laughed and the two proceeded to ignore Rake's pleas to stop using his fertiliser… until they remembered what his fertiliser was made of…

Dragon cackled from up above, "Yeah! Hit 'em hard Short lives!" he encouraged from the battlements.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note - I am _so_ sorry for the long delay... really no excuse for it really... But this chapter was a hard one to write! But on the other hand, only one more chapter to write! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine.<p>

The Sun's rays slid through the coloured windows of the Church and onto the pew Jane had been kneeling on all night, muttering prayers.

Groaning, she lifted her stiff body from the ground and kneaded the kinks out of her neck. Last night was the last night she had of being a squire. Today is the day Jane is to be knighted. Last night was the night of vigil, of praying for success and thanks, today was to be the day of celebration and ceremony.

Today was also Jane's wedding day. She was to be instated as Commander of the Hitate forces (more commonly known as the 'Arc Forces', after the royal family) and become Crown Prince Gunther's wife.

Dragon had mumbled and muttered about having to move from his cave, but had cheered up enormously when he and Jane had discovered a large cavern that ran throughout the mountainside near the Hitate Castle. And while the main cave had, but a few runes scratched sparsely into it's walls, deeper in they had found even more complex and complete Dragons Runes then they had ever seen before.

It was also Jane's birthday. But turning twenty seemed to pale in comparison to what else this day held.

Jane wobbly made her way to the small enclave in the Church where she was to wash up and then go outside _not _to meet her mother (who hadn't quite forgiven her eldest daughter for snatching her favourite daughter's potential husband from right under their noses) as was traditionally done, but rather Pepper, to dress in her Ceremonial robes for both her Knighting, Wedding and Coronation. Just the thought of everything going on gave Jane a headache and a queasy stomach. This, of course, may have had something to do with her fasting the day before.

She squinted as she opened the creaking door and the new Sun's rays beamed into her sleep-deprived eyes. Coming 'round the corner was a happy Pepper, gently cradling her newborn baby and cooing softly down on him. As Jane let out a bleary moan from her sleepless state, Pepper looked up in glee.

"Jane! Oh, Jane! We must get you ready!"

Jane smiled wearily, "Oh, that's okay Pepper, you look after Drakeson. I'll just sit here and re-est a bit…"

Pepper tutted at her noisily, "Get up Jane! We have much to do!"

And with that, the much-excited Pepper (damn these cooks and their early morning sensibilities!) herded the just as excited, but noticeable sleep deprived Jane away from the Church and towards her quarters in the Tower.

* * *

><p><em>Jane felt that morning go by in a swirl of colour.<em>

_Orange: the first faint blush of sunrise._

_Yellow: the first peek she had of the sun through her tower window._

_White: the soapy bubbles that enfolded her in her bath._

_Pink: her newly scrubbed skin, as tender as if she had just been born._

_Green: the flash of Dragon that went by her window, his obligation of that day being of much the same as hers, he had to be prepared to swear his duty to his new monarch._

_Blue and purple: her ceremonial robes, layers of different fabrics and embroidery._

_Black: Her King's shoes that peeked from under the robe that she knelt before, to receive her knighthood._

_Red: the rose petals that littered the long aisle between herself and Gunther._

_Grey: his eyes… more silver than grey, with an alluring swirl of blue mixed in._

_Gold: the glimmer of the crown that came to rest on her head._

_Orange, yellow, green, red, all mixed in together: the crowd of guests and courtiers dancing and singing, celebrating her knighthood, her birthday and… her marriage._

_Black and silver: the night sky and its prophetic stars, glimmering down on her as she was led to her marriage bed._

* * *

><p>Before she knew it, she was kneeling before King Caradoc receiving the gentle touch of his sword as he proudly announced her, Dame Jane Turnkey of the Order d' Garter.<p>

In what seemed to be the next moment, she was walking up the aisle again, this time her red robe had been shed and in its place was a shimmering pure blue gown. Gunther stood there gazing at her in awe, and when she met him there, his eyes barely left her face, even when they were required to kneel before the Archbishop of Hertford.

In the daze that followed her first kiss with Gunther as man and wife, a purple robe had been slipped over her shoulders, and she found herself kneeling before her new father-in-law… Pledging her life and soul as the Commander of the Hitate forces.

Gunther held Jane close in his arms as they swayed on the ballroom floor, a vague resemblance of the waltz everyone else was doing. Unlike everyone else though, Jane was nearly falling asleep: her head tucked under his as she tried to snuggle into a comfortable position.

"Jane, you're making a scene." He whispered teasingly.

"Don't care. Want sleep." She muttered.

The time was already nearing 11 o'clock, an acceptable time for the newly weds to depart and so Gunther chuckled lightly and conceded to her request.

Jane made an effort to look awake, her blue dress, instead of clashing with her red hair, made it appear even more brighter and deepened the shadows on her face, making her features seem even more striking. So much so, that no one else had noticed her weariness.

People were still sitting down at the dining tables, chatting amicably, when a servant announced to the room, "All rise for the Honourable Highnesses, The Crown Prince and Crown Princess d' Arc."

Everyone fell silent and rose excitedly as the two newlyweds bowed their heads to the announcer, then their audience, before they were escorted out.

That silence soon fell away as everyone started to follow them out of the doors, enthusiastically wishing them well-being and good health.

Jane laughed as Gunther helped her onto her magical carriage… Dragon had offered to fly them to where they would spend their first night as a married couple at a nearby manor.

The new couple laughed and waved as everyone gathered around to see them off, Pepper from the kitchen's _sans_ Drakeson (a surprised kitchenhand was the unwilling babysitter for the night) was crying and shouting embarrassing last minute advice, Smithy and Rake were excitedly jumping up and down waving their tools of trade (a couple of the courtiers near them gave the flying utensils a wide berth) and Jester had raced to the top of the barrack walls and was serenading them as loud as he could, over the noise of everyone else's cheers and tears.

_There once was a lady in waiting, let's call her Jane,_

_She wasn't ordinary!_

_No way for her, a lady stuck in waiting_

_She'd do better to battle fire breathing dragons!_

_She knew she could prove that a girl could be a Knight,_

_Though her friends all laughed at her._

_Jane wouldn't be discouraged, and trained in secret,_

_Then a Dragon pinched the Royal Prince_

_And Everyone was freaking!_

_So she went alone to the Dragon's home,_

_To SLAY the Dragon!_

_Hey now, hey now now,_

_Jane and the Dragon are best friends now!_

_Dragon's sweet, he let her save the young Prince_

_Then the King made her a Knight's Apprentice!_

_Hey now, hey now now,_

_With Dragon's help, she became a Knight on this day!_

Jane and Gunther laughed and waved to him especially, his jacket covered in a type of glowing moss that he and Rake had discovered made him look ethereal, like a fay.

"Goodbye, My fair Princess!' Jester exclaimed and bowed, 'Princess Jane d'Arc!"


End file.
